Wicked spider & damaged butterfly
by pineappleclub19
Summary: He was handsome but dangerous, she was young but cold. [GANGS] [NALU] [STRONG LANGUAGE] [MODERN AU] [VIOLENCE ETC.]
1. Prologue

**This is my new short story. You'll be a little bit confused in the beginning but follow this story, if you find it interesting for future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does!**

 **Story intro:** This story will take place mostly in Magnolia, the dark side of Magnolia also called End, short of Golden End due to a violent incident with the government 10 years ago, the name changed to End which later became a escape place for criminals. The rich residents of the Golden End moved away to escape the violence and the bad reputation but only the rich was granted to move not the working class. As the situation grew more violent, fences was put around the area five years ago to prevent criminals and normal citizens from entering or leaving without permission. Gambling, prostitution, gangs and drugs attracts a lot of curious and thrill-seeking citizens from all over Fiore, so a special police unit H7 was stationed there to keep control of the official border and to take down the criminals.

They say, it's easy to enter End but leaving is the hardest thing.

 **Prologue**

It was almost midnight and heavy rain was pouring down on her. She heard echoing footsteps coming closer to where she sat hunched and hurt.

He appeared in front of her, carrying a black umbrella over himself. He was handsome but dangerous, she was young but cold. His eyes was piercing her existence. She glared back at him but the pain in her stomach nearly made her pass out, she cursed at him as she tried desperately to pull herself up but the pain grew stronger and she sank back down on the ground; defeated...If only she had listen to her friends and gone right home.

His expression never changed nor did piercing gaze leave her. Finally he decided to speak; "It's a damage butterfly" his raspy voice growled. There was no hint of sympathy only darkness in his voice. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She fought back the pain and hissed back "then kill it.

She looked horrible. Her school uniform was torn, her white blouse drenched from the rain, allowing the stranger to see what she was hiding underneath. Her long blond hair was now wet and was clinging stubbornly to her face. A deep laugh escaped his lips and his slanted dark eyes met her cold ones "No. I like playing with it" When those words left his lips, her body told her to run or fight...but she was badly hurt and her energy was low.

If only she had gone straight home, those words crossed her mind yet again.

His dark voice, snapped her out of her thoughts. "What are a girl like you doing in this district late at night?" He asked, still standing at the same spot, holding his umbrella.

She looked up at him, the streetlights gave her enough light to see details of him in the dark alleyway. He was tall, his fingers beautiful, his hair strange but wild and his slightly tanned skin made him look exotic.

"I-I got lost..." She lied as she watched his face turn into a frown. He then kneeled down so their faces was inches apart, his umbrella stopped the rain from touching her but she still felt cold and intimidated.

"Lost? I don't think so. Strangers outside End knows that if you want to stay innocent and beautiful, you shouldn't step your foot here. I am the wicked spider and you are the fly in caught in my web. I can decide to eat you or keep you." He growled. She couldn't escape his piercing gaze so she returned it, with coldness in her eyes and answered.

"I'm a damaged butterfly, you remember?" She hissed back. She caught a playful spark in his eyes as they traveled down her body. "You know I heard a rumor about a certain blond beauty strolling the street at night, doing something that's attracting undercover cops." He said and fiddled with her key necklace around her neck. His breath was hot so was his touch, it felt like it was almost burning her.

It didn't seems like he was a undercover cop no...there was something bad and murderous about him, like he knew the reason she was in this state. "I sold fairy drugs. I was desperate to get money and now I'm in a alleyway, fucking bleeding and at the same time, facing the devil in a human form." She muttered as a laugh escaped his lips. He watched her closely which made her feel even more cautious of him, should she try to seduce him?

His thumb suddenly grazed her lower lip. "Don't bite your lips, it will hurt later." He said and stood up. "It won't...are you leaving?" She asked, cursing herself for not taking the chance she had. "Yes, you are coming with me, I decided to keep you for now." He ordered and roughly pulled her arm, making her groan in pain.

 **To be continued…Please review/follow! Please excuse any grammar mistake, english isn't my first language.** Remember; it's easy to enter End but leaving is the hardest thing.


	2. Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-Sensei does.**

 **The characters are OOC. Enjoy!**

After the human devil had forcefully taken her with him. They walked through dark alleyways without stopping as the night was getting colder, she was getting more weaker. "Don't be so rough, it hurts!" She hissed at him and tried to tug her wrist from his hard grip but to no avail. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder "If you don't walk faster, I'll make it hurt even more" he snarled at her and continued to drag her through the cold night. Their footsteps echoing loudly through the dark alleyway, making her more nervous... what if someone was following them?

"I'll fucking kill this bastard" she whispered to herself and nearly bumped her face into his back when he suddenly stopped. "Why did you suddenly stop?!" She hissed at him. He didn't answered but instead turned and slammed her body against the cold brick wall. She groaned in pain but tried to ignore it as she gave him the deadliest glare she had. She was dangerously trapped between his arms. "Oh...I'm impressed. I have never met anyone like you." He said and lowered his right arm from the wall, so he could play with her key necklace yet again.

"What's so special about me?" She asked, confused. His eyes got back the playful sparks, she had seen before. He chuckled and met her eyes, looking for a reaction. "I never said you were special, blondie but I won't deny that I feel drawn to you. You are fierce like fire..." He whispered between them, still playing with her key necklace, between his fingers.

"Don't you know how to treat a woman?" She asked, annoyed. "They wouldn't dare to go against me since i will get rid of them anyway." He answered and shrugged.

"Since...I'm obviously not playing by your rules, will you kill me?" She asked directly and watched him closely and carefully. She had only known him for a two hours but had quickly learned that his mood could change any minute without warning. It reminded her of someone who had hurt her deeply, during her childhood. Her heart, hurt just thinking about that person.

He broke their eye contact for a second, like he was unsure if he was going to kill her or not, before returning his eyes on her again but the playfulness in his eyes had disappeared.

"Like i said, there's something about you that i'm drawn to, so not yet at least..." He answered with a slightly confusion in his voice.

She felt her body relax and her left hand loosen the grip on the stiletto knife, that sat safety tucked on her thighs underneath her wet and half torn white skirt. "Then doesn't that make me special?" She asked, clearly testing her limits. She was going to wrap him around her little finger, only if she made it out of there alive.

Lucy saw his lips move, he said something but she couldn't make out what he was saying, her head was spinning and she felt dizzy. The cold brick wall against her back wasn't enough to support her legs, as the rain dripped annoyingly down her face. She reached out to quickly grab his outstretched arm as extra support but he quickly dismissed her grip as if she was dirt to him. Lucy dropped down to the cold pavement, she felt like crying at that moment...doing something like that to her made her extremely mad and she didn't want to see him nor did she care if he left because she hated guys like him, cold and uncaring just like her father.

"Get out of my sight, you piece of trash!" she yelled at him, while staring at the ground trying to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. ''go…'' she whispered and then her view went black.

 **To be continued...**

Don't forget to review or like/follow this story! Please excuse any grammar mistakes.


	3. Scum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does!**

 ****Lucy felt the panic raise in her stomach, she tried to scrambled off the unknown bed but she couldn't see anything since the room was pitch dark so instead she tried to calm herself down and carefully reach around the bed to somehow get a clear picture in her head but all she could feel was the warmth on the bed sheets.

"Shit, I shouldn't be here...-" Lucy whispered when she suddenly felt a strong muscular arm around her waist, yank her back into the stranger's warm nude chest.

"You shouldn't go further if you don't want to fall." the stranger's husky voice whispered in her ear. His scent lingered around them. A faint smell of smoke, cologne and sweat mixed together.

Wait...haven't she heard that voice before, like a few hours ago? The memories started to clear in her head and she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

, the cold and uncaring man that had appeared in front of her with his black umbrella, exotic salmon hair and dangerous aura.

"I thought the devil didn't want to help me, so why am I here?" She hissed him while trying to free herself from his grip but he didn't move his hand around her waist.

"I have my reasons" he answered, coldly. Lucy felt her stomach twist in disgust and without thinking she elbowed him right in his ribcage which made him groan in pain, his grip around her waist shifted to her thighs and his forehead rested on her shoulder. His hot breath on her back, sent shivers down her spine. "Fuck" he hissed.

"Touch me and I'll personally kill you" Lucy growled back at him. When those words left her lips, the devil's grip on her thighs harden but something felt wrong, it was more of a good feeling than bad. "like this?" He had whispered.

"W-what are you doing?!" She shouted back in shock and tried to desperately move away from him but the room was so dark that she didn't move to far from him, just out of his reach.

"Ah, this is so frustrating. I told you to leave me alone, so why am I here?" She asked him once again. Her eyes had nowhere to settle so they wandered around the dark room. She wondered where she was and why there was no windows?

Her body tensed up when she felt the bed shift and the mix of smoke, cologne and sweat came closer. "Should I really tell you why I decided to kidnapped you?" He answered. It was a dangerous situation because she could get addicted to his scent.

"Did someone pay you?" was all she could say. He stopped moving and she wondered if she was right?

"No. Why would they do that?" His stern voice asked.

Lucy felt the air in her return, her heart was beating like crazy, it almost hurt. His question had made her uneasy and she didn't know what to tell him. "I-I don't know"

Her fingers automatically reached for her key necklace, it somehow always calmed her down but not today.

"I asked you why?!" His rough voice hit her making her flinch.

"I-I told you i don't know...I read stuff like this on the news, is normal right? They pay you to kidnap someone so they won't get the caught!" Lucy yelled. This whole situation made her sick, all she wanted was to crawl and hide underneath the covers but before she could say or do anything, his hands had pulled her down to the mattress and he was hovering above her, trapping her between his legs.

"Don't touch me. Get off!" She snapped at him. Her hands reached up to his chest and she tried to push him off but he didn't move. "I'll warn you - I'll will find out if you are hiding anything from me and i won't be the bigger person if it will hurt my business, Luigi." He hissed in her ear.

"My name is LUCY!" She sneered back at him and almost bumped her nose into his when she felt his scent and warmth linger near her, it came to her mind that his face wasn't that far from hers and if she were to 'accidentally' lock her lips with his would he push her away or maybe he would kill her like he had hinted to her that he actually might do?

She had stopped breathing for a few seconds but within those few seconds she had ultimately decided not to do what her stupid mind had suggest her to do because she couldn't deny that she was curious about this dangerous stranger and at the same time a little bit scared of him but like her friends said - she was addicted to danger.

Her train of thoughts broke when he had muttered something underneath his breath and the bed bounced slightly when he climbed off her and turned the lights on in the room. 

**...777…**

Gray Fullbuster stood outside the old building of _Zion factory_ \- an old toy building that no longer was opened for the public since around 20 years ago. The once magnificent toy factory wasn't really abandoned, no it was bustling with activity inside but looked rather dead on the outside and it wasn't something good since only the lowest scum in society and rats - yes, real big ass rats hung around in that five floor building most of them doing shady business. He was definitely not one of the lowest scum in society or maybe he was in the eyes of the other districts but not in this one, here he was actually one of the few top dogs in the **district** _ **END**_ \- _killer dogs_ as the government liked to call them.

Gray wasn't there to do shady business - he was there on an order a rather lousy one, that got on his nerves. When a barely undetected scraping suddenly bought him back to the present. He noted that it was a faint sound but something was happening...finally. Gray leaned silently against the cold brick wall at the real big entrance, he placed himself at the corner of the building because you never know where they might enter or exit and as usual his right hand went down to the back pocket of his dark jeans, his fingers brushing against his sharp pocket knife. He was ready in any minute...someone will eventually come in or out, after what felt like five minutes he could clearly hear the squeaking sound of what sounded like an old rusty window slowly opening to his right in the alleyway. He knew it, so the main entrance was no longer the window on the third floor but now the old rusty window...he might have a chance to sneak inside but he highly doubt it - him finding the main entrance of _á la scum land_ as he liked to call it was him having really good luck but the real deal was how the fuck was he suppose to climb inside the old rusty window without being killed?

These scum changed the main entrance after every fucking day, mainly because of the elite undercover cops and the gang that was his only family. Gray couldn't help but wonder why their leader had ordered or rather forced him to sneak around and find a blond girl with big bust around nineteen years old, brown eyes and she was apparently selling _fairy drugs_ not that he got to see any picture of her but he was pretty sure she was ugly as hell with some problems...damn it. It was hard to find pretty women around here, not that his female friends were ugly since they were able to defend them self but he was tired of seeing their faces and he knew them too well to see them as normal women...but if this girl had the looks he liked then he would thank the _holy Mavis_ for bringing her to his district - not that he had high hopes since he had unfortunately seen what happened to defenseless women in the notorious district ENDand he was not proud.

Gray had only hung around the factory for about two hours because of the high risk of being taken by the elite cops. He felt like time was slipping away so Gray had to leave but not before leaving a message on the brick wall with his sigil, a blue snowflake together with a cross. These scum will know what it meant when their eyes met this sign; **Gray Fullbuster had his eyes on you, fuckers.**

**...777…**

 **AN: Don't forget to leave a review and excuse any grammar mistakes. It's been a long time since i last updated this story, but hey now i'm back and the new chapters won't be long but hopefully it will reach at least 20 chapters.**


	4. Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does!  
**  
Gray stepped into the small and lively, _Fairy tail bar_ once owned by the infamous old man Makarov Dreyar, who sadly passed away five year ago. Instead his grandson, Laxus Dreyar kept this place alive with the help of Mirajane Staruss.

Gray tried to keep a low profile when he entered the bar but to no avail when Gajeel Redfox shouted loudly towards his way "look who came back with his tail between his legs!" instead of picking a fight right on the spot as usual, he strode up to the bar and took the empty left seat beside Gajeel. "You mean look who came back with some great information, psycho" Gray half whispered between them, waving at Mira who stood behind the bar, cleaning beer glasses and eyeing them. "Oy, why so offended I was just saying the truth" Gajeel snickered at him. "Fuck off" Gray hissed and gave him one last glance before turning his attention to Mira.

"Mira, I need a rum and coke with lime and ice...damn my head hurts, by the way do you know where that fucking flame brain is? He left me yesterday night to hunt for bunnies or whatever the fuck he meant" Gray asked as he rubbed his temples while pondering on why his day just turned worst.

 **...**

"Bunny hunting, that's sounds fun!" Mira giggled and handed Gray his cold cuba libre.

Gajeel wasn't sure he heard right but who the fucks hunts for bunnies in the middle of the night and why? "Nah, that fucker is probably home. You want me to call him, ice prick?"Gajeel offered, not so nicely and since it wasn't normal for him to offer to do stuff, Ice prince must have thought it was kind of touching. "Wow, Metal head actually wants to help me" Gray said with sarcasm in his voice, he raised his glass to take a sip. "Hey, I just wanted to know if Salamander caught a bunny yesterday, night" Gajeel chuckled while he gave Gray's right shoulder a hard smack before he left his seat for someone else to take.

"If he did, he probably devoured it whole that, crazy bastard" Gray muttered to himself but Gajeel picked it up on his way out and snickered. _He would do the same_. 

**...777…**

Zeref was in deep thoughts when his phone suddenly rang as he reached for the phone on his desk, someone knocked on his office door. He ignored the knock to answer the phone call instead "Zeref?" he said as he kept his eyes on the door. He knew that no one would dare to barge in into his office without his permission to enter unless they wanted to take the risk to anger him, unless it was his little brother.

The person on the other line spoke as soon as he heard him answer. "I-It's Gray..." Zeref sighed, he knew something was wrong. "Did you find her?" It went silent for a few seconds, in the background he could hear laughs. _At the Fairy tail bar?_ Gray spoke before Zeref could ask him where he was. "I doubt that she's in the toy factory, it's way too dangerous for a woman especially one that's selling fairy drugs...unless she knew someone on the inside. I don't even know if she's still alive..." Gray said, his voice laced with some guilt. Zeref's fingers started tapping impatiently against his desk. "Maybe she deserved it, selling fairy drugs in this district isn't a very smart idea. Keep an eye out because she might have known someone on the inside. Do have any information about rumored tunnel?"

"Yeah, the tunnel drawings that we took was the real deal. They have been going in and out mainly through two entrance one is through the old rusty window, heard a few voices each time some of those scum crawled out so I think it's heavily guarded while the other one is actually in a form of a trash can...it's a little fucked up but clever - the trash probably has a hole in the bottom, maybe a ladder leading down to the rumored tunnel. I wasn't sure myself but i heard a lot of people talking about how hideous it smelled every time they walked past it and how scared they were to check because they thought a dead body was in there. If you want to clarify everything I said, send your retard of brother to sniff around there, I couldn't risk to come closer..." Zeref nodded to himself and ran his free hand through his dark hair. "Good but I still want that blond girl, if you see her bring her to me. Have you seen Natsu? I haven't heard from him today."

He heard Gray exhale deeply. '"That fucker left me to do the job alone while he went hunting for something. He'll be black and blue when I find him." Gray hissed thought the phone. Zeref's eyes left his office door as he took out the stolen tunnel paper from his desk drawer. "I still want you both in my office tomorrow even if both of you are black and blue." He ordered, eyeing the piece of paper on his desk. "Aye...hey, Mira give me another glass of this" he heard Gray say before he ended the call.

Natsu better have been hunting for the blond girl because Zeref had a plan to get the Zion factory in his hands and he needed the help from the daughter of _Layla Heartfilia_.

 **...777…**

"Put on these clothes and come out when you're ready." He had ordered her and left the room.

Lucy stood in front of the mirror in the room, the oversized red t-shirt and the black short didn't really fit her since it was obviously his clothes. She wasn't going to complain since she was actually very thankful that he had at least given her a new outfit...because her previously outfit was torn and showed way too much skin. "I can do this..." she whispered to herself as she took her old clothes in her arms and left the small bedroom.

Lucy looked around in the small cozy kitchen when her brown eyes met with his dark ones as she found him sitting around small, round table. "Thank you...for the clothes" she thanked him. He nodded and gave her a quick glance before he raised himself up from his chair and took out another cup from the kitchen cabinet. "Leave your old clothes in that basket on your right and sit down." He ordered her once again but this time with his bare back turned at her, trying to fix her a warm cup of tea. She did as he told her to do, dumping her worn clothes in the basket and was on her way to sit down at the round table when her eyes suddenly saw it and she froze in her tracks in awe.

She hated herself for staring at his lean and muscular bare back but his tattoo across his back was just so alive and powerful. She had never seen such a magnificent red dragon tattoo before - The tail of the dragon went from his lower left part of his back, up to his right shoulder blade where head was. The dragon's body created the illusion as if it was flying through red flames and before she knew it, the word " _beautiful_ " slipped past her lips. She saw him turn around sharply and his eyes locked with hers "what?" he hissed. His stare felt like burning laser and her heart almost went through her chest.

"Y-your dragon...fuck, I don't know why I said that..." She panicked and hunched down to cover her face in her knees.

 **...**

Natsu Dragneel stared at his weird blond prisoner that he had taken to his place yesterday night. She sat hunched on the floor, some of her long blond hair covered her face as she seemed embarrassed. It had been quiet between them for a few seconds after the word beautiful had left her mouth. "which one?" He asked coldly, breaking the silence in the kitchen, his eyes still on her. She looked up at him, her brows wrinkled with confusion.

"You have more dragons?" she asked with curiosity and slowly raised herself up. He felt the need to tease her a little bit since he was gonna get rid of her anyway.

"Two of them actually, one here" he answered, showing off his back tattoo then he turned towards her and locked her eyes with his. "My other one is down here" he said as he patted lightly between his legs where his dick were hiding underneath his pants. He watched her as her eyes traced down to the spot where he had patted, she licked her lips, a small hiss left her as her fingers went up to her now blooded lower lip. He picked up her tea cup from the kitchen counter, placing it on the other side of his still warm coffee mug. "Sit down"

She sat down on the chair across of his mug and watched him, curiously as he sat down and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I told you, it would hurt later." He said and took a sip of his dark coffee.

 **...777…**

 **AN: Don't forget to leave a review! hm...where is Natsu's scarf?**


End file.
